RW short stories: drabbles
by Piggy Shu Warrior
Summary: Just some short stories I've been wanting to write. Have an idea for a chapter? Let me know & I will try my best! Please review, check out my other stories;).


**_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters._**

**_Author's Notes: Love writing short stories. So these are short stories or "drabbles." I love RW, so sad they don't air anymore! Any ideas for short fic, just ask and I will try!_**

* * *

_Rw drabbles: Hand in the Candy Jar_

* * *

_I am exhausted._

Dark oak cabinets were opened one by one. _Slam. Swing. Slam. Swing. Slam. _A groan filled the kitchen. There was nothing in the cabinets! Empty!

_I'm starving!_

Grabbing the handle to the fridge, the Warrior of Hardrock ripped it open. Impatience started to fester in his mind. How annoying! He scanned the insides of the cold box. Condiments were lined on the door, a half carton of prune juice remained, and a small bowl of grapes were all that was there.

He shut the fridge. His fingers drummed on the handle before pulling it open. As if he was hoping a meal would suddenly appear, he bit his lip. Still...there was nothing.

_Gee, where is Mia?! I need her keys! I'm about to go grocery shopping myself!_

Kento grabbed the bowl of grapes and scarfed a few down with a look of disgust. Health food. Mia had been harping on him lately about having balanced meals or he would have to go see the doctor again about his blood pressure.

"Mia?!" He called almost out of despair. Flipped on the study room light. She wasn't there. Ugh. He needed those keys to get the food. A small jar caught his attention on her desk. "M-iiiaaa?" Called for a second time.

No answer.

Rubbing his hands in anticipation, he looked around the office once more before he opened the small jar of candies nestled by her computer. He was a sly little boy. Smiling, he popped one in his mouth. The sweetness made him smile. Ate another. And another. He sat on the office chair and spun around.

Growing up, he had five brothers and sisters and he was the eldest. He was expected to give and give and give. He loved his family, but he always had a fear of failing. If he didn't take care of his siblings or protect them, he would be to blame. He was a giving soul. At dinners, he would make sure everyone in his family had food before making his own plate. Sometimes, there wouldn't be any left at all...but thst was okay...it was his lot in life to be a protector.

As he got older, fate dealt him a bigger hand. Even after he moved away from his family, he still wasn't able to quit caring for others. In time, he was shown he was to bear the Armor of Hardrock. Boy, that was a task. He went from taking care of a family to taking care of the world.

Somedays, it seemed hard. Other times, it seemed easy. He had learned to put up a rock hard stone around his heart. No one would see him cry. He would do what he knew to do-live one day at a time.

Some days brought pure hell. There were days when he didn't want to get out of bed and face another day of fighting. It was endless.

Kento, even if he was hard as stone, carried a weight of being a Ronin Warrior. So, he had learned to turn to food in the hard times. When he was weak or exhausted, he would turn to sweets to ease the hurt or the worry. It was his comfort. Helped him to look in some good in life.

The chair stopped spinning. Another treat was popped into his mouth. A picture caught his attention on Mia's bookshelf. A smile formed on his lips. There, in the frame, was a picture of all of the warriors together.

He wasn't alone.

The guys made it easier. They made him laugh. Made him smile. Made him feel important. Friends made this life worth living.

_I sure do have a good life._

The opening of the study door caused Kento to jump up in fright. Immediately, he began putting the lid on the candy jar before turning around to see who had entered.

"Kento, you better get out of here before Mia catches you," the Warrior of Torrent laughed.

"It was a long day..." His large hand reached behind his head and scratched. It had been a very long day. The battle had been unexpected and had drained all of the warriors. Ryo and Sage were upstairs napping currently. Rowen has fallen asleep in the living room and Mia was no where in sight.

Cye, who had a bag in his arms, motioned for him to come out of the office.

"I figured you would need a few of these..." With a knowing grin, he handed Kento a burger. His eyes widened in joy. It took only a moment for him to dig in the bag and unwrap the heavenly bliss. He bit into it. Felt himself sigh. Felt a small peace in his troubled mind.

Kento, even though he tried to be the strongest of the warriors, sometimes had to be broken down. The two warriors sat in silence. They didn't talk. They just ate a hamburger.

Cye was his best friend. Could read him inside out. It scared Kento sometimes. But at times like these, he was glad he had someone that understood. Someone that didn't judge him.

"...thanks, buddy."

...and they continued to eat.


End file.
